Estrategia
by IsisDoll
Summary: Un encuentro en el subterráneo, ojos verdes y un dibujo inconcluso fueron la fórmula perfecta para crear al rey de los acosadores: Monkey D. Luffy, quien no dudará en usar su mejor arma, el ingenio de Sanji. [AU; Lemmon] Zoro


**Resumen:**

Un encuentro en el subterráneo, ojos verdes y un dibujo inconcluso fueron la fórmula perfecta para crear al rey de los acosadores: Monkey D. Luffy, quien no dudará en usar su mejor arma, el ingenio de Sanji.

**Zoro&&Luffy**

**Parte de los retos ZoLu: Por la dominación mundial. **

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes utilizados pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda, de ser míos, la serie sería totalmente yaoi ;) teniendo como protagónico el ZoLu.

Y privatizaría a Luffy.

Afortunadamente no es mío y hago esto sin fines de lucro, sólo por perversa y depravada diversión.

**Advertencias: **Yaoi [chicoxchico] && lemmon. AU [Universo Alterno]

**Pareja: **Zoro&&Luffy

**Reto:** Sanji.

**Integrantes: **_**SaraChan, Zhena Hik, Roronoa D. Sue, KurokaXsama, Kuro Hebihime && IsisDoll.**_

**Reto por **_**KurokaXsama**_**.**

**Condiciones impuestas por **_**SaraChan**_**.**

Sanji NUNCA ha visto/oído/sentido o verá/oirá/sentirá a Zoro y Luffy teniendo relaciones sexuales.

En el fic se deben desarrollar dos situaciones paralelas: una sería el relato de los pensamientos de Sanji sobre la relación entre Zoro y Luffy, y otra un pequeño lemon.

Uno de los pensamientos de Sanji debe ser la manera en la que descubrió/averiguó la relación entre Zoro y Luffy.

**【****Estrategia****】**

Ser cocinero es mucho más que sólo saber escoger los mejores ingredientes y conocer recetas varias e incluso la profesión va más allá de saber cuánta es la cantidad exacta de especies a añadir al platillo, eso Sanji lo sabía por demás.

De hecho, lo cierto es que él abogaba por la idea de considerarle una ocupación multidisciplinaria, es decir, sus servicios abarcaban desde crear vistosos y suculentos platillos, hacer de psicólogo, abogado, consejero, incursionando en habilidades de estratega y aparentemente también de casamentero.

No era lo que había planeado cuando, en los inicios de su carrera, decidió abrir un ambigú distinto, personalizarlo para crear un concepto original y acorde a sus ideologías, dejando plasmada su esencia en el proyecto.

Guiado por ese sentimiento, es que añadió al perfil básico de todo restaurante dos atributos meramente suyos: No etiquetas y total claridad.

Con esto y su talento, no fue mucho el tiempo que pasó para que su carrera despegara, en especial porque al autodenominarse con "total claridad", hacía referencia a su estilo de preparar los platillos frente a los clientes quienes encantados observaban el espectáculo y el apelativo "sin etiquetas" hacía alusión a su gusto por no encasillarse, es decir, no era un restaurante de comida "Japonesa", "Mexicana" o "Italiana" sino variada, haciendo caso omiso al uso de menús.

En "All Blue" como se llamaba su negocio, impuso esa pequeña dinámica que quizás fue la que ocasionó el encuentro con su anécdota a contar. No importaba qué receta exótica o extranjera le pidiesen, él seguro que la preparaba, de no ser así, la cena iba por su cuenta. Esto era de gran ayuda para promocionarse y adquirir más conocimientos culinarios, algo que al él siempre le causaba emoción.

¿Por qué "All blue"? la respuesta no era muy elaborada, la verdad era que "All" provenía de su fascinación por cocinar cualquier receta existente o incluso lo que su imaginación fraguara. "Blue" era por su gusto por el azul.

¿Qué?, las mejores empresas tienen como nombre alguna nimiedad, tal es el caso de "Apple" que optó por ese título cuando, en vista de nulas propuestas, el fundador comía una manzana.

Pero ese no era el tema a tratar. Una anécdota ¿eh?, pues como todo restaurante había tenido sus casos de proposiciones matrimoniales, el zapatito de bebé sobre la tarta para anunciar el próximo debut como padres, alguna que otra escenita de celos, graduaciones, posadas, borrachos, de todo, pero lo más destacable era ese muchacho desgarbado que no hacía más que causarle problemas.

— ¿Es verdad que cocinas lo que te pida?— los grandes ojos pardos le miraba inquisitivamente, mientras más de medio cuerpo estaba sobre la barra para alcanzar a observar las maniobras del cocinero frente a él.

Cuando todo inició, apenas y contaba con un pequeño local donde él era el único empleado. Acababa de graduarse y su ambición le pedía a gritos ser independiente aunque eso significase iniciar desde cero y arduo trabajo para escalar.

— Así es— contestó girándose para encarar a su nuevo cliente –Bienvenido— no pudo evitar alzar una ceja cuando observó a su interlocutor jugando con el salero y pimentero, haciéndoles danzar.

— ¿Cómo puedes saberte todas las recetas del mundo?— dejando su entretenimiento, le miró con ojos brillantes y llenos de admiración – ¡Eres impresionante!, ¡Sabía que tenía que venir aquí cuando mi hermano me contó de éste lugar!— alzando sus brazos en signo de gozo, sonrió grandemente logrando con esto halagar al rubio cocinero por tanta algarabía. Eso compensaba por mucho la escasez de clientes de los últimos días.

— Gracias— devolviendo el gesto con una ligera sonrisa, le ofreció algo de beber ignorando por completo el cuestionamiento anterior. Por nada del mundo revelaría su secreto aunque en realidad no fuese uno grande y misterioso, tan sólo se trataba de una sola palabra: Internet.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando, al ordenar, el chico había pedido no sólo platillos para nada regionales sino en cantidades exorbitantes. No le gustaba guiarse por las apariencias pero, observándole detenidamente, parecía un colegial. Por lo menos esa camisa blanca desabotonada del cuello haciendo juego con la corbata roja mal anudada aunado al fresco rostro juvenil le daban esa impresión.

Cocinó todo cuanto le pidió sin rechistar pero preparándose para un posible nuevo integrante provisional en su negocio. Ningún estudiante, a no ser que fuese de familia acomodada, podría pagar esa cuenta kilométrica que le esperaba al sonriente joven de cabello azabache. De cualquier modo, un lava losa todo pagado no le caería mal.

Asombrado, fue testigo de cómo el moreno devoraba cada plato frente a él, y no eran pocos. Su expresión era de total gozo y aunque sus modales en la mesa dejaban mucho que desear, ese tipo de escenas siempre lograban alentarle más en ese, su sueño, que apenas comenzaba.

Algún día sus habilidades serían reconocidas, sin duda, con cinco estrellas engalanándolas.

—¡Delicioso! – Echando un grito lleno de alegría por tan estupendo festín, sobó su estómago anunciando mudamente que por fin se encontraba satisfecho – Dame tres más para llevar— Sanji sudó frío, ¿no había comido lo suficiente como para todo un mes?

—De acuerdo— haciendo lo que el chico pedía, se concentró en su faena, picando y friendo todos los ingredientes que la solicitud requería.

—Eres genial, hace mucho que deseaba comer lasaña y no encontraba donde.

—Ese es el trato, yo cocino lo que me pidan, de no ser así, es gratis.

—Algún día encontraré algo que no puedas cocinar.

El rubio sonrió con malicia – Lo dudo— para su buen celular y conexión a internet no había imposibles.

—Cocinas de todo y además eres realmente bueno haciéndolo— sus orbes marrón seguían insistentemente cada movimiento de las manos del rubio, recargando su cara sobre sus brazos cruzados –sólo te falta algo.

—¿Y qué es?— fuese lo que fuese, seguro era un gancho al hígado. Aunque siempre podía hacer de las críticas, algo constructivo, se dijo.

—Hacer malabares— señalando las espátulas en la manos del cocinero, hizo ademanes intentando explicarse –ya sabes, como en las películas.

No contestó nada verbalmente, pero apagando la luz del extractor y añadiendo un poco de aceite incitó una gran flama que hacía de luz mientras lanzaba al aire las espátulas que una vez atrapadas, las hacía rebotar nuevamente en la parrilla para cerrar girándose rápidamente antes de detener ambas en pleno viaje en el aire.

La expresión maravillada del joven de ojos marrones fue la mejor retribución aunque los elogios que recibió también habían sido bien recibidos.

— Aquí tienes— ofreció las bolsas con el pedido dentro de ellas.

— ¡Muchas gracias!— Una gran sonrisa selló esas palabras –por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas?— Sanji señaló el nombre grabado en su camisa —¡Mucho gusto Sanji!, yo soy Monkey D. Luffy— y como la tradición exigía, le extendió su tarjeta de presentación.

El rubio contuvo bajo una máscara de impasibilidad, su pasmo al leer en la tarjeta del chico un poco desaliñado "Fotógrafo profesional", incluso hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano para no dejar caer la quijada al suelo al reconocer esa firma tan peculiar. No muchas personas usaban el seudónimo de "Mugiwara".

Y por lo que había escuchado en una de las exhibiciones a las que había ido, ese chiquillo era mejor que el azafrán.

Ese día había culminado con una buena suma de dinero en el corte gracias casi en su totalidad al gran apetito del moreno, así como con una generosa propina y la clara promesa, o amenaza, de retorno.

Después de ese acontecimiento no era extraño contar con esa presencia ruidosa, parlanchina y animada sobre la barra por las mañanas. Al moreno le gustaba tomar su desayuno en ese lugar, alegando que así podía comenzar feliz su día. Aunque la mayoría de las veces para la cena ya estaba de vuelta junto al rubio pidiendo la segunda ronda.

—Sanji~ — llamó alargando la última letra del nombre pronunciado – cuando seas famoso, ¿todavía me dejarás ser tu fotógrafo?— el ojiazul le vio por el rabillo del ojo, observando cómo éste garabateaba sobre una servilleta.

—¿Por qué asumes que seré famoso?— era tierno de su parte preocuparse por eso cuando en realidad el chico de renombre era el moreno.

—Porque lo serás— Luffy le sonrió grandemente al rubio, quien ya se había acostumbrado a las contestaciones simples del moreno.

—Pues claro, ¿quién más?— contestó conmovido la pregunta inicial, y le sonrió de medio lado, sirviéndole inmediatamente su pedido. — ¿Qué tanto dibujas?

—Una caricatura de ti.

Apenas asomó su rostro un poco para mirar el trabajo del fotógrafo, pudo visualizar un bosquejo que de ninguna manera se asemejaba a él, con esa cara redonda, vellos por todas partes y esa boca mal formada, ¡no!, de ninguna manera podía ser él –Idiota— colérico, le estampó en la cara la tabla de picar para después hacer trizas el nada estético dibujo.

Así eran la mayoría de los días, a menos de que el fotógrafo tuviese trabajos fuera de la ciudad o del país, contar con su presencia era un hecho. El chico le contaba todo, sus viajes, sus hazañas y acerca de las comidas extranjeras que solía degustar en sus giras.

—¡Con razón decidiste ser fotógrafo!— gritó alucinado – Nami—swan, soy tu gran fan— canturreó llevándole un delicioso y vistoso postre a la pelinaranja, para después, servir uno idéntico para la bonita peliazul –Espero que te guste Vivi—chan— se sentía en la nubes con dos hermosas modelos iluminando su establecimiento —¡Yo también quiero ser fotógrafo para estar rodeado de modelos tan hermosas como ellas!— El rubio extendió una rosa que formaba parte del decorativo del lugar para entregársela a la peliazul.

La chica sólo sonrió tímidamente aceptándola gustosa.

—No lo hice por eso— renegó el moreno – mi profesor de taller de preparatoria decía que siendo fotógrafo como él podías viajar mucho y eso quise hacer, por eso estudié artes como Shanks— su rostro que mostraba una gran sonrisa se oscureció mostrándose decaído – Pero nunca me advirtió que tenía que tener reuniones aburridas como ésta— dijo molesto, había tenido que acompañar a sus modelos a comprar ropa, accesorios y demás en un tour de desgracia y sufrimiento para después tener que invitarlas a cenar.

Inmediatamente recibió un coscorrón por parte del cocinero quien durante toda la noche no dejó de elogiar a las bonitas chicas y, por supuesto, no cobró ni un Jen por las porciones de ellas.

En cambio, al moreno le había cobrado tres veces más lo que debía por descortés.

Tener al moreno de amigo tenía sus beneficios, claro, pero…

—Sanji~ — llamó alargando la última vocal como era su costumbre. Lo conocía tan bien que ya sabía lo que se avecinaba.

Temeroso, soltó un gruñido instando al moreno a proseguir.

—No sabes lo que me pasó hoy.

"Pues claro que no, no soy vidente" pensó el rubio.

Luffy era un gran fotógrafo, de eso no cabía duda. Pero conduciendo era un cafre, por ello, después de ser multado por milésima vez, Sanji le había sugerido tomar el transporte público y así lo había hecho.

Nunca se hubiese imaginado que sería tan divertido.

Después de ir a unas sesiones de fotos para una revista local, se encaminó al subterráneo, lo cual había sido toda una experiencia. La gente lo arrastraba como si estuviera en medio del mar. Apenas había podido arreglárselas de algún modo para tomar la línea de tren correcta para su destino y alcanzar un asiento seguro.

Esto no hubiese sido posible de no ser por un joven que le había salvado de la concurrencia justo cuando estaba a punto de morir aplastado.

No pudo evitarlo, simplemente había quedado impactado por la apariencia tan original, su caminado y el aura que transpiraba.

—Sanji, tenía tres aretes, ¡tres! En una de sus orejas— el entusiasmo latente incluso lograba obtener la atención del rubio que regularmente solía hacer oídos sordos a sus extraños relatos, con excepción de los que contenían chicas en bikini – y su cabello… ¿te dije que combinada con sus ojos? ¡es genial!.

—Tenías que ser un graduado de artes— ellos siempre tan admiradores de la estética y esas cosas.

Suspiró cansino pero sin perderse un detalle de los recuerdos del moreno.

Después de la ayuda otorgada por ese chico de presencia fuerte e impactante, se había ido a sentar en el primer lugar libre que encontró. Su mente se encontraba divagando en aquellos momentos predecesores, donde esa mirada arce se había cruzado con la suya.

No era el color, era la expresión, quizás la quijada fuerte o sus facciones armónicas y acordes a su porte. No lo sabía. Estaba tan ensimismado rememorando lo acaecido que nunca se percató de que el mismo joven de sus pensamientos estaba sentado junto a él hasta que sintió a alguien recargarse en su hombro.

El hombre de cabellos aguamarina estaba profundamente dormido sobre su hombro. Luffy supuso que el somnoliento chico no había hecho esto por voluntad propia, sino como consecuencia de su estado y el movimiento del tranvía, así que con sumo cuidado, después de echar un sonrisita de triunfo, sacó de su equipaje un cuaderno grande de hojas completamente blancas donde comenzó a trazar líneas como poseso, intentando plasmar el gesto pacífico en ese rostro que tanto llamaba su atención. Como la luz a los mosquitos.

—¿Así que lo dibujaste sin su consentimiento?

—Sí— Asintió varias veces para reforzar sus palabras –pero no terminé— cabizbajo mostró el retrato a Sanji, quien no pudo evitar notar lo bien elaborado de este.

Por desgracia, en un movimiento brusco del subterráneo, los ojos esmeraldas se abrieron de par en par, haciendo gala de unos estupendos reflejos pues había antepuesto sus brazos en uno de los soportes del asiento para no irse con la inercia hacía un lado.

—¡Mierda, me pasé!— ni siquiera reparó en la presencia del ojimarrón, sólo se incorporó y se perdió entre la multitud.

Bien, no era el único, Luffy también se había desviado varias paradas, a conciencia, de su destino original tan sólo por poder dibujar ese rostro y poder aplazar ese encuentro. Haciendo pucheros, no tuvo más remedio que dignarse a bajarse del transporte, viéndose un poco perdido y con un retrato a medio terminar.

—Creo que era golfista.

—¿Por qué lo dices?— preguntó Sanji mientras daba una calada a su cigarrillo, por fortuna para él ya contaba con un ayudante, pudiendo así tomarse recesos para sus dosis de nicotina.

—Porque llevaba unas espadas de madera— contestó sonriente.

El rubio duró varios minutos en silencio intentando encontrarle la lógica a esa conjetura.

—Luffy, exactamente ¿en qué mundo un golfista lleva _shinai_?— Tal vez era su imaginación pero desde que conocía a Luffy fumaba más, pensando en esto, sus labios volvieron a posarse en su cigarrillo, inhalando profundo para el control de sus nervios –probablemente practique _kendō_— corrigió.

El moreno asintió, tomando aquella conclusión como posible, pero sin descartar el golf.

Después de aquel encuentro, Sanji había tenido que ser partícipe de incontables y diarios parloteos por parte del fotógrafo donde siempre contaba el mismo relato del hombre golfista del cabello verde.

Estaba harto – Estás obsesionado— apuntó.

Pero de alguna manera también le parecía tierno, inusual en un chico como Luffy quien sólo prestaba atención a la comida y a los postres. Verle entusiasmado por algo no comestible era todo un logro. Bien por el golfista.

—Tengo que volver a verlo— anunció con la tenacidad marca Luffy manifestada en su puño alzado. Mentalmente el rubio compadeció a quien fuere el aludido.

—¿Y exactamente para qué?— no entendía tanta porfía.

—Quiero terminar mi dibujo— sonrió alegremente – ¡también fotografiarlo! Pero por más que tomo el subterráneo no lo encuentro.

—Tal vez ese día sólo tomó esa línea por casualidad y no es la que toma normalmente.

—No digas eso— su semblante se había ensombrecido, haciendo morritos cual niño.

—Lo siento— dijo tumbando su cigarrillo y aplastándolo con el zapato para apagarlo – pero es la verdad, así que olvídate del asunto— se adentró de nuevo en el local donde el bullicio era extremo, mientras miraba a un moreno de nariz larga liarse con el número estratosférico de pedidos.

Pero Monkey D. Luffy nunca haría algo como eso.

Si bien sus esfuerzos por encontrar al hombre de su dibujo habían sido en vano, después de poco más del mes, el destino le había sonreído.

Mientras se atragantaba como era su costumbre, una mañana en "All blue", la campanita de la puerta sonó. El fotógrafo se encontraba hablando sin reparos mientas masticaba su _Flammkuchen_, comida que había conocido en su último viaje a Alemania y que había usado como un intento desesperado por ganarle al rubio cocinero. Sin embargo; Sanji mantenía su invicto, de todos modos, ese platillo no era más que una pizza con jamón y queso.

El moreno disfrutaba de su original desayuno mientras contaba a Sanji su nulo avance en su búsqueda cuando una voz gruesa llamó su atención. El reconocía esa voz. Cuando se giró a encarar al dueño de esta, sus ojos se abrieron cuales platos y Sanji, quien daba la bienvenida al nuevo cliente, no pasó por desapercibida esta acción.

—El golfista— susurró el fotógrafo. Sanji tuvo que estirar una mano para cerrarle la boca.

—Un teriyaki para llevar— ordenó el hombre. Sanji le echó una disimulada mirada al trajeado sujeto frente a él, su cabello peinado hacia atrás y el maletín ejecutivo que portaba en una mano no eran exactamente atributos que él hubiese imaginado que tuviera. Pero sin duda era él, el chico del que Luffy le hablaba con tanta insistencia, esos pendientes le delataban.

—Teriyaki, ¿de qué?— preguntó mientras anotaba el pedido en el ordenador donde automáticamente lanzaba las opciones, precios y, después, imprimía el recibo.

—El normal— contestó con desinterés el hombre, hablando por manos libres una conversación inaudible para los demás.

—Disculpe, pero…— no había nada que Sanji odiara más que las personas que hacían pedidos incongruentes. Era como pedir un sushi, o un taco, o una pizza, siempre se debe aclarar de que ingredientes. No era mucho pedir. –hay de pollo, carne, mixto, de camarón, ¿cuál prefiere?.

—El que sea— contestó de mala gana el ojiverde, continuando su discusión por intercomunicador –no, no te digo a ti idiota…

Clientes, a veces le daban ganas de agarrarlos a patadas y usarlos para carne molida.

—De verdad necesito que escoja— su autocontrol se estaba acabando.

—Da igual— Era todo, se había esfumado.

—¡Que escojas de una vez cabeza de lechuga!— Luffy carcajeó de buena gana por el mote impuesto.

—¡¿Cómo me dijiste cocinero de mierda?!— el fotógrafo se encontraba en medio de la guerra de miradas desafiantes, y tratando de calmar los ánimos, sonrió interponiendo los brazos a cada lado para lograr distanciarles.

—Creo que quiere un teriyaki mixto, ¿verdad?— el hombre del traje oscuro alzó una ceja al ver la gran sonrisa que le era dirigida.

—Por mí está bien— sin más que decir, se alejó para seguir su conversación por el móvil.

—Calma, Sanji— su risa siseante llamó la atención del cocinero quien no dejaba de refunfuñar por lo bajo.

—Tu golfista no debería hacer enojar a quien le cocina la comida— mencionó, mientras Luffy se parecía totalmente embobado por la presencia del joven del cabello verde.

Tan absorto se había quedado, que ese día sólo había conseguido verle y separar las disputas del cocinero y el ojiverde. Fuera de ahí, ningún avance. Ni siquiera pudo preguntarle su nombre.

Tan deprimido se había mostrado que Sanji le había regalado una gran copa de gelatina de café con nieve de vainilla y licor de café encima.

—Así que ese tipo es— el desdén presente en su tono de voz – que malos gustos tienes— se mofó.

El moreno no lo había vuelto a ver y las semanas pasaban. Pronto tendría un viaje a las afueras de la ciudad para una sesión fotográfica de una pasarela y el irse sin volverse a encontrar con su objetivo no le agradaba en lo absoluto.

—¡Todo es tu culpa, Sanji!— acusó emberrinchado – si no hubieras sido tan grosero, él regresaría.

—A mí no me culpes— molesto, le jaló las mejillas como castigo – por eso soy el jefe aquí, puedo decirle sus verdades a quien yo quiera.

Y su metodología no podía ser errada puesto que el restaurante prosperaba a pasos apresurados, haciéndose de mucho renombre por su popularidad y calidad.

—No estés triste Ruffy, ve a tu viaje y pásala súper— la "r" era tan marcada que el mencionado sonrió.

—Gracias Franky— el nuevo empleado realmente le agradaba.

—¡Hey!, necesito ayuda aquí— dijo señalando la muchedumbre el moreno de nariz larga –Luffy, ánimo— alentó antes de echarse a la carrera por lo ajetreado del día en "All blue".

No había tenido más remedio que irse a realizar su trabajo. Ni disfrutó como solía hacer del viaje pues no podía despejar su mente, sólo deseaba regresar y buscar a ese joven a como diese lugar.

Tampoco había tenido ánimos para intentar encontrar comidas peculiares para vencer a Sanji.

Cuando regresó, cabizbajo por no localizar al peliverde a su retorno como había fantaseado, decidió refugiarse en su restaurante favorito.

No había dado ni un pasó dentro de "All blue" cuando Sanji le había estampado la puerta en la cara.

—¡El marimo vino hoy!— anunció como si eso le beneficiara a él, cosa que no era así, no desde su perspectiva.

—¡Auch!— se quejó sobándose la nariz, lugar donde había recibido todo el impacto —¿el quién?— incluso se sentía atolondrado, juraría que veía estrellas.

— Yo lo vi primero, yo se lo tenía que decir— respingó el narizón que pasaba a toda prisa ataviándose con el sombrero largo de cocinero.

—Pues te gané— prendiendo un cigarrillo, decidió explicarse – el tipejo de tu dibujo vino hoy a hacer un pedido para llevar.

—¡Eso no me alegra Sanji!— su ojitos pardos parecían los de un gatito al que su bola de estambre le fue retirada – si hubiera llegado antes— se lamentó.

—No entiendes, Ruffy— ahora era el turno de Franky explicarle— al parecer es un sujeto con mucho trabajo, pues hizo el pedido, pero no pudo esperar a que estuviera listo y lo pidió a domicilio.

—Así que tengo su nombre y donde trabaja— Alzó su rostro hacia el cielo y tiró el humo fuera de su boca, para después encorvarla formando una genuina sonrisa mientras enseñaba la nota donde estaban apuntados los datos.

En un rápido movimiento el moreno le arrebató el papel con tan preciada información –Roronoa Zoro— pronunció contento de cómo las silabas sonaban al salir de sus labios. Dio saltos de gozo y no pudiéndose contener se colgó del cuello del rubio quien casi se ahogaba con su cigarrillo.

Las risas de Franky y Usopp se dejaron escuchar burlescas. Apenas una mirada molesta por parte de Sanji y ambos habían regresado al trabajo.

—Déjame llevarle yo el pedido— no era exactamente una petición, era más una afirmación.

—Por supuesto que no— frunció el ceño, deshaciendo el abrazo del moreno de un tirón.

—Por favor— sonrió, la confianza reflejada en su rostro.

—¡Sobre mi cadáver!.

En un par de horas tendría al fotógrafo contándole su travesía como repartidor.

No había sido fácil dar con el lugar señalado en la nota, pero después de mucho esfuerzo y un taxista experimentado, se encontró frente al lugar donde laboraba el peliverde.

—Zoro…

Después de eso había sido pan comido. Dado que la recepcionista insistía en ella misma darle la entrega al aludido, optó por comenzar a caminar por los pasillos gritando a viva voz el nombre que por fin había sido revelado.

—Disculpe, pero, no puede pasar— la rubia, delgada y de lentes le perseguía por cada piso que recorría gritando.

—¡Zoro! – llevándola en un maratónico recorrido hasta el quinto piso.

—¿Por qué tanto alboroto?— por fin, ese rostro que tanto ansiaba volver a ver se asomaba por la puerta entreabierta de una sala de juntas.

—Quise detenerlo pero— la rubia fue interrumpida en su explicación.

—Está bien Califa, retírate— su mirada esmeralda reflejaba molestia – y tú, no es necesario que me entregues la comida personalmente, puedes confiar en ella, ¿la ves?, te apuesto a que no se atreve a tocar ni una zanahoria— dicho esto, se giró, adentrándose a la sala de nuevo, lo cual Luffy tomó como invitación puesto que le siguió muy de cerca.

Zoro extendió las manos para tomar las bolsas con la entrega, pero Luffy las escondió detrás de sí.

— Déjame dibujarte— pidió sonriente.

— ¿Qué?— la petición le había descolocado.

— O déjame fotografiarte— mencionó emocionado.

— Dame esas bolsas— intentó arrebatárselas, esperando así deshacerse del chico lo más pronto posible.

— O ambas— sus ojos brillaban llenos de esperanza.

—¡Claro que no!, Dame eso o te quedas sin propina— amenazó.

— No quiero propina, quiero dibujarte.

Zoro dejó de forcejear con el moreno. Su rostro serio sólo era un preludio a lo que venía. Apenas unas palabras por el intercomunicador y segundos después dos guardias aparecieron.

—Kuma, Moria, llévenselo— ordenó a sus subordinados, quienes en el acto obedecieron sacando a rastras al joven fotógrafo del recinto.

El moreno pataleaba y gruñía –suéltenme— Zoro sólo se acercó para tomar las bolsas con su pedido de las manos del ojimarrón.

—Esto es mío— anunció sonriendo de medio lado.

— ¿Qué ocurre abogado—san?— una morena mujer de delgada complexión salió de su oficina al escuchar el tumulto protagonizado por el fotógrafo.

— ¡Yosh! – festejó el nuevo descubrimiento –así que eres abogado— dejándose llevar por los dos fortachones, notó la discrepancia – entonces, ¿por qué llevabas espadas de madera?— ladeo la cabeza confundido —¿no eres golfista?

La morena soltó una risita discreta por el comentario.

—¿¡Qué tiene que ver el golf con espadas de madera?!

—No sea maleducado y contéstele al joven, abogado—san— reprendió la morena dándole un empujoncito hacia el frente.

—Pero ¿por qué debería…?— la mirada insistente de su colega lo hizo suspirar, rindiéndose a la petición – practico _kendō_.

Eso fue lo último que escuchó Luffy, grabando en su memoria el dato, se dejó llevar hasta que le echaron del establecimiento.

—Y eso fue lo que pasó— relató contento el de orbes marrones recibiendo un coscorrón como contestación.

—¡Idiota!— incluso talló sus nudillos sobre las hebras azabaches –así nunca va a regresar.

Y tenía razón.

Después de ese efímero encuentro el peliverde no había vuelto a poner pie en el restaurante de Sanji y Luffy no había encontrado nuevas pistas que le ayudaran con el paradero de Zoro.

El ir a buscarle al trabajo no era una opción, Sanji le había advertido sobre ello, convenciéndole que una orden de restricción no era lo que buscaba.

—¿Qué demonios estamos haciendo aquí?— preguntó un por demás malhumorado Sanji.

—Vigilando.

—Bien— peleándose con su encendedor que parecía no contener más gas, unió sus cejas –Y ¿a quién exactamente?.

—A Zoro – comentó contento tomando fotos a la distancia, ambos escondidos detrás de un arbusto— ayer iba caminando hacia mi casa junto a Ace, veníamos de hacer comprar y ya sabes, a él le gusta caminar y...

—Al grano.

—Pues que Zoro viene a correr aquí por las mañanas.

—Bien por ti Luffy pero— tomándole por las solapas comenzó a zarandearle —¡¿Por qué demonios me sacas de mi casa en mi día de descanso?! ¡ES LUNES LUFFY!, ¡LUNES!

—Silencio Sanji— pidió observando a su objetivo, sudando frío cuando la mirada esmeralda les miraba desconcertado –ya nos vio— avisó, siendo soltado en el acto.

—¿Qué son ustedes? ¿Paparazzis o algún tipo de acosadores?

—A mí no me incluyas marimo— se quejó el rubio.

—Sólo quiero dibujarte y tomarte fotos— sonrió grandemente el moreno.

—Yo que tú cedía— por fin consiguió encender su inseparable vicio, al cual le dio una larga calada –este chiquillo es muy persistente.

—Nadie te pidió tu opinión cejas de sushi— gruñó el abogado.

—Hey, Luffy ¿y si lo muelo a patadas?— refunfuñó –así podrás tomarle fotos, para la autopsia y fin de la historia.

—¡Como si pudieras!— se burló el peliverde.

—¿Quieres probar?

Las amenazas siguieron por montones, hasta que el vigilante del parque los hubiese reprendido por gritar en vía pública y vetado del parque hasta que se tranquilizaran.

Sanji en lugar de descansar como el día de la semana requería, había terminado más agotado de lo habitual.

Y esa situación se repetiría inevitablemente cada lunes, en que sin miramiento alguno, el fotógrafo sacaba de su mullida cama al cocinero para la persecución sin sentido del pobre marimo. De verdad que ya lo compadecía.

—¡Es todo Luffy, nunca más te acompañaré!— anunció furibundo el rubio quitándose el montón de espinas que incrustadas en la piel portaba por esconderse ambos detrás de un rosal, mismo en el que habían sido deliberadamente tumbados de bruces por el peliverde al descubrirlos.

—Pero Sanji— ni su carita de niño a punto de llorar lograría convencerle.

—Dije que no y es mi última palabra— sólo la hermosa visión de la pelinegra junto al fotógrafo le hacía feliz— ¿Cómo puedes hacer esperar a una hermosa dama como ella sólo por perseguir a ese idiota?

—Hammock está bien con eso, ¿verdad?

La encantadora joven sólo asintió, sonrojándose en demasía.

Ella era una conductora de televisión muy famosa, más por sus atributos que por realmente el programa que dirigía. Luffy tenía el encargo de tomarle unas fotos para una entrevista escrita que saldría en la próxima revista para hombres de las cuales Sanji tenía toda la colección y por ello se habían citado en ese lugar para ponerse de acuerdo con los asuntos concernientes.

El rubio se sentía soñado con la presencia de la morena en su restaurante, tanto, que apenas prestaba atención al chiquillo que seguía pidiéndole auxilio.

—¿Cuál es la gran afición con ese tipo?— por fin, la pregunta que revelaba la total incomprensión hacia la situación – teniendo a tantas mujeres hermosas que puedes fotografiar y dibujar— sus ojos resplandecían ante la hermosa visión que representaba para él la morena a quien no dejaba de llevarle piñas coladas y demás postres gratuitamente.

—Eso no me interesa— mencionó con displicencia.

De inmediato, Sanji lo había llevado a tirones fuera del recinto, censurándole por sus palabras – no vuelvas a decir algo así frente a mí o te saco a patadas— suspiró –qué diera yo por tu trabajo— su imaginación voló, viéndose rodeado de todas aquellas hermosas mujeres que Luffy solía llevar a su negocio – ¡de una vez pídele una cita!— su tono era burlón, incluso sonrió irónico.

—Que buena idea Sanji— Luffy le dio una palmadita en la espalda al rubio, sonriendo con determinación.

—No hablarás en serio…— sus orbes añiles le miraban impresionados. Nunca había pretendido que su comentario se tomara literalmente.

—Si lo hago.

—¿Te gusta el marimo?

—Sí, creo que sí— su sonrisa en ensanchó.

—¡¿De verdad te gusta el apio parlante?!— el rubio no salía de su asombro.

—Ya te dije que sí Sanji, pon atención – el moreno tomó entre sus manos el rostro descolocado del rubio, como cual niño exigiendo interés.

No tenía nada contra ese tipo de gustos, es decir; el amor era amor en cualquiera de sus presentaciones o en eso creía él pero nunca pensó que ese fuese el interés del fotógrafo. Sólo pensó que le faltaba uno que otro tornillo y él, siendo su amigo, porque eso era, debía apoyarle en su locura.

En teoría, ese nuevo descubrimiento era benéfico, si lo miraba por el lado positivo, era menos competencia. Ahora podía estar seguro que esas hermosas mujeres no eran asediadas por el moreno, dejándole el camino totalmente libre.

Aunque, pensándolo bien, no era como si el enclenque de su amigo representara gran amenaza.

—Tú me ayudarás— su cara aún apresada por las manos del fotógrafo aunado a esa frase le hizo reaccionar parpadeando varias veces en el proceso.

—Claro que no— alejando a Luffy con un brazo de su espacio personal, negó efusivamente –por nada en el mundo haría tal cosa.

—¿Y… si te consigo una cena con Hammock? –

¿Desde cuándo Luffy tenía tal poder de convencimiento?

Tal vez no era tan idiota después de todo.

—¡Sal conmigo!

Es de sabios recapacitar y definitivamente Sanji retiraba ese último pensamiento.

Ese día, lunes como de costumbre, habían corrido detrás del abogado por varias millas, dándole alcance sólo por la grata participación de su acompañante, una hermosa morena de ojos verde—mar.

—Abogado—san, recuerde sus modales.

—Hnnn— cruzándose de brazos esperó a sus dos perseguidores.

—¿Podemos ayudarles?— cuestionó amablemente la mujer, subiendo sus gafas de sol y acomodándolas sobre su cabello.

—Sí— canturreó el cocinero – deléitame con tu nombre, dulce flor.

—¡Quiero... que Zoro… salga conmigo!— exclamó un muy agitado fotógrafo, tratando de recuperar el aire de sus pulmones.

La morena sonrió mirando discretamente al serio peliverde.

—He dicho que no— sentenció Zoro.

—Robin, mucho gusto.

Sanji ahora se encontraba en las nubes, feliz de conocer el nombre de la bella mujer de la que había quedado prendado.

—¡Tienes que salir conmigo!— afirmó recargándose en sus rodillas y respirando profundamente.

—Soy un hombre, ¿sabes?— comentó irónico el abogado.

—¡Yo también!— contestó orgulloso.

—Tienen mucho en común, abogado—san.

—Silencio mujer—

—¡No le hables así a Robin—chan!— se quejó el rubio.

—¡Tú no me dices que hacer cocinero de cuarta!

Una nueva pelea hubiese dado comienzo de no ser por la intervención de la morena, a quien el timbre de su celular parecía anunciarle algo importante.

—Las apuestas comenzaron, abogado—san.

—Muy bien, anótame para el dos.

—¿No cree que el caballo siete tiene más posibilidades?

—No, prefiero el dos.

Ambos emprendieron marcha, haciendo caso omiso a los jóvenes que escuchaban la conversación atentamente.

—Los colegas ya nos esperan en el hipódromo.

—Llegaremos tarde— siseó el peliverde.

—Podemos decirle la verdad, que se perdió en el camino— La morena obtuvo una dura mirada como respuesta.

Eso explicaba porque cuando Sanji y Luffy habían logrado encontrar al hombre de ojos esmeraldas junto a su acompañante, este había comenzado a correr pasando varias veces por el mismo lugar, dejando desconcertado al rubio.

—¡Adiós, Robin—chan!— se despidió efusivamente el cocinero al verles alejarse a paso presuroso.

La morena correspondió el gesto con la mano, siendo seguida por Luffy y casi causándole un paro cardiaco al cocinero.

Cuando el rubio logró salir de su ensoñación, llamó la atención del moreno dándole unos ligeros codazos en las costillas.

—¿Se te ha ocurrido lo mismo que a mí?— Luffy asintió reiteradas veces con su sonrisa característica.

—Le gustan los caballos, ¡Le compraré un caballo!— anunció orgulloso.

—¡Nadie comprará un caballo!— el rubio suspiro moderando su voz –al marimo le gustan las apuestas— guiñando un ojo, comenzó a elaborar su estrategia.

Al pobre abogado no le daban tregua, pues al día siguiente, ya se encontraban poniendo el plan de Sanji en marcha. El rubio, había mandado a su ayudante Franky al ya conocido trabajo del peliverde, enviándole la comida del día y una invitación.

El abogado se había mostrado renuente a asistir al restaurante esa noche, pero una vez le mencionaron que, de ir, se le brindaría barra libre, no dudó un segundo más en presentarse ante sus dos molestos torturadores.

Además el rubio de cejas rizadas le había enviado el recado de que ese encuentro le beneficiaría. Tendría que averiguarlo.

-Seamos honestos- comenzó su discurso Sanji, sirviéndole otra copa de ron –tú te quieres deshacer de este idiota- el fotógrafo que se encontraba presente sonrió, saludando cómicamente –y yo me quiero deshacer de ti- puntualizó. Zoro sólo chasqueó la lengua, tomándose de un sorbo toda su bebida –Este es el trato, haremos tres competencias entre tú y Luffy- señaló al moreno - cada quien propondrá una y el que gané más se sale con la suya. Si Luffy gana, sales con él, sino, yo mismo me encargaré de que no te vuelva a molestar-

No sonaba nada mal, por lo menos no para el abogado, quien aceptó, sellando el trato al apretar la mano del rubio. Ganaría, el sería el vencedor sin duda.

-Brook- llamó a su nuevo músico – tócales algo romántico para que se vayan conociendo, después de todo, se tendrán que ver las caras los próximos lunes- por supuesto había elegido ese día como el oficial para los encuentros, puesto que tendría que vigilar muy de cerca a esos dos si quería ayudar a su atolondrado amigo. Haría lo que fuera por brindarle la victoria –después de las tres de la tarde porque quiero dormir- sin más que agregar lo dejó solos. Su trabajo estaba hecho.

El primer lunes, había sido el turno de Zoro de imponer el desafío.

-Un duelo de kendo- propuso el peliverde.

-¡Siiii!- la emoción latente del moreno fue disipada por una patada en la espinilla por parte del rubio.

-Ni de broma, propón otra idea-

Después de una larga lista de contiendas relacionadas con esfuerzo físico, Sanji decidió aceptar la de atletismo. No creía que obtuviesen la victoria pero era natural que el abogado no se alejara de esa categoría.

La carrera estuvo muy reñida para sorpresa de Zoro que no cabía en su asombro. El chiquillo no le había parecido una persona muy atlética pero corría como si su vida dependiera de ello, realmente había sido muy poca la diferencia, pero al final, el ganador había resultado Luffy. En especial porque en una de las vueltas, Zoro había perdido el camino.

Los festejos tanto del rubio como del fotógrafo no hacía más que crispar los nervios del abogado –ya cállense- mandó a silenciar, los gritos de gozo del moreno ya habían llamado la atención de toda persona a dos metros a la redonda.

-Tranquilo marimo, suerte para la próxima- dijo burlón, adicionando las instrucciones para el siguiente encuentro –trae compañía, será un juego por equipos-

Su risa era maliciosa. Después de meditarlo mucho, y dado que el turno era de Luffy a quien obviamente no dejaría elegir, se inclinó por un juego: Pictionary.

Después de todo, el fotógrafo era buen dibujante.

Sin embargo, había dos factores que no contempló, la lógica de Luffy y la compañera de equipo de Zoro.

-Star wars, star trek- furioso, se revolvió el cabello intentando desquitar su molestia -¡tu trasero!- La derrota era inminente. Si, el dibujo sobre la pizarra era muy bien detallado, el universo plasmado a colores y con reflejos de luz, lo cual no era de mucha ayuda pues hasta ahora Luffy simplemente dibujaba hermosos trazos con nula conexión a la pista que les tocaba, perdiendo más de siete octavos del tiempo en dibujar, casi todo el restante en sombrear y dejándole un segundo para contestar.

-No, Sanji- se quejó – Es scary movie 4- contestó picándose la nariz –que torpe eres-

-¿Y exactamente porque dibujaste estrellas y planetas?-

-Porque sale un extraterrestre-

- ¡Y no pudiste dibujar una cara asustada, una película y un cuatro!- estaba a nada de matar al pelinegro cuando, para su agobio, vio como a los pocos segundos, Robin, la compañera de Zoro, adivinaba la pista.

-El ataque de las hormigas asesinas-

-¡¿Có-cómo?!- hasta el cigarrillo se le cayó de la boca, pues apenas el abogado había dibujado un punto en medio de la pizarra.

Ya que el desafío era llevado a cabo en "All blue", contaban con mucho público.

Público que ya había escogido bando, animando y aplaudiendo al equipo de Zoro y Robin.

No había mucho que hacer ya por esa causa, no ese lunes en que Zoro se llevó la victoria con un total de cero a diez. Sanji entendía que la única razón por la que les concedían otra oportunidad era más por mofa así que dio por concluido el encuentro centrando su atención en la hermosa morena que los había hecho trizas.

El último encuentro era el decisivo, por ello intentaba cavilar mejor la estrategia, después de todo, a él le tocaba imponer el reto de ese día. Pero le era imposible, estaba tan indeciso, no quería echarlo a perder, ya no importaba, tanto, la cita con Boa Hanckok. Sólo deseaba que ese tonto que se daban vueltas en uno de los bancos de la barra ganara.

El tiempo se le acabó y no había llegado a ninguna resolución. Zoro se presentó tal y como había hecho los últimos dos lunes, pero a Sanji nunca le dio tanto pesar el verle llegar.

-Deja de preocuparte- Franky le tomó por el hombro en señal de apoyo.

Le sirvió un par de cervezas al recién llegado para después el mismo tomarse una.

Ese día era noche de Karaoke en "All Blue"…

Ciertamente no tenía una mejor idea. Así que tomando valor apostó por esa opción.

-Hey, marimo- le llamó rezándole a todos los dioses que el peliverde tuviese una entonación para llorar –para cerrar con broche de oro, ¿Qué te parece si se lo dejamos al público?- dijo señalando la tarima donde ya había comenzado algún que otro cliente a cantar.

-Definitivamente no- Esperaba que la negativa fuese porque realmente apestara cantando.

-Es el último, además, se me pueden ocurrir cosas peores- amenazó.

En cuanto consiguió la aprobación del abogado, Luffy había dado un salto desde su asiento, pidiendo comenzar primero.

Sanji tenía vagos recuerdos donde Luffy le contaba acerca de cómo le gustaba ir a karaokes y cantar. Su entusiasmo era buen augurio ¿cierto?

Pero lo cierto es que apenas entonó la primera estrofa, el rubio cayó en cuenta del grave error que había cometido. Incluso Zoro sonrió aumentando sus miedos.

Fumó como condenado durante toda la canción, y aunque la gente había quedado encantada con el simpático chico, Sanji juraría que escuchaba los aullidos de todos los perros del vecindario.

Cuando el turno de Zoro llegó, supo que todo había llegado al final y no el que él deseaba. No cantaba como tenor, pero no era tan malo, era soportable.

Por supuesto el público le había dado la razón, concediéndole el gané al peliverde quien apenas se tomó un par de copas más se retiró sin decir palabra.

No soportaba ver la cara de tristeza en el moreno, quien estaba desparramado en una silla totalmente abatido. Incluso denegando la comida que se le era ofrecida. Sanji, al verlo tan decaído optó por su ultima estrategia, emborracharlo, eso siempre funcionaba.

Para antes de medianoche, Sanji y Franky estaban llevando al fotógrafo a su residencia en estado de coma absoluto.

Los siguientes días habían sido pésimos, el moreno no hablaba mucho y verle tan decaído era algo nuevo para el rubio.

-Si quieres puedes ir a buscarlo, prometo no detenerte-

-Yo no rompo promesas Sanji- con todo y su pesar, el chico estaba totalmente dispuesto a mantenerse firme.

En cuanto a Zoro, los primero días se sentía libre como el viento. Disfrutando de su triunfo al por demás, pero, para el lunes predecesor no pudo evitar sentir que algo estaba mal.

Algo le faltaba. Se había acostumbrado tanto a tener al fotógrafo persiguiéndole cada lunes que ahora que todo había vuelto a la normalidad, lo sentía terriblemente anormal. Era el colmo.

Parecía león enjaulado en su oficina y cuando se decidió a salir para despejarse, no podía evitar caminar dentro de los alrededores del restaurante donde sabía Luffy solía rondar.

Su gran fuerza de voluntad le había durado poco pues apenas unos días habían pasado y ya sus pies le encaminaban hasta el restaurante del rubio.

-¿Dónde está?-

-Buenos días- corrigió el rubio sonriendo para sus adentros.

-¿Dónde está Luffy?- volvió a cuestionar el peliverde.

-Descubriendo que hay más algas en el mar- comentó haciéndose el desinteresado mientras secaba un par de copas en el lugar del mini bar.

Ese era el plan que respaldaba al otro plan. Tan sólo era cuestión de compartir una canción, un lugar o en este caso, un día en particular junto a una persona para que siempre este te hiciera recordarle.

Esa había sido su estrategia principal. Como en el cuento de "El principito" habían citado al "Zorro" el mismo día hasta que fuera "domesticado".

Antes de comenzar una riña con el abogado que realmente no deseaba, señaló con la mirada la localización del moreno.

Zoro inmediatamente se giró para encontrar a ese chiquillo que se había metido como el agua en su vida, encontrándole escondiendo el rostro con su gran cuaderno de dibujo.

Podría jurar que sintió el corazón encogérsele ante tal visión.

-Así que ese es el mencionado dibujo- preguntó obteniendo un asentimiento por parte del cocinero. Tenía que aceptar que el pequeño obstinado tenía talento.

Incluso era halagador. Conocía la historia de como había comenzado todo ese asunto por los propios labios del fotógrafo, quien después de que Sanji les propusiera el trato y se retirara, le había contado todo acerca del encuentro en el tranvía. Aunque hasta la fecha no había tenido la oportunidad de ver el retrato a medio terminar.

El ojiverde intentó retirar el cuaderno del rostro ajeno, inclinándose un poco para estar a la altura del dibujante, sin embargo; este aferró con más fuerza el objeto.

-No, no, no- pidió removiéndose en su lugar – si miro a Zoro, querré seguirle otra vez- explicó.

El abogado tomó de entre las manos del moreno el boceto –no tengo problemas con eso- dijo seriamente descubriendo el rostro de Luffy quien le miraba sorprendido- sino ¿cómo vas a terminar tu dibujo?-

La sonrisa que mostró Luffy en esos momentos era la más resplandeciente que hubiese formado jamás, tomando el impulso que su emoción propiciaba y saltando sobre Zoro, abrazándole del cuello y tumbándole de espaldas directo al suelo.

-Y eso fue lo que pasó- terminó su relato el rubio, exhalando el humo de su cigarrillo.

-Ya veo, aparte de tener el restaurante más popular actualmente, hace de cupido, ¿no es así?, cocinero-san- para su sorpresa, la hermosa mujer del cabello oscuro que solía acompañar a Zoro era publicista, y gracias al mundo tan pequeño, la tenía justo frente a él haciéndole la entrevista para la revista donde su negocio sería nombrado.

-Pero nada me place más que servir a hermosas señoritas como usted- mencionó encantado por su compañía.

La chica sonrió discretamente –Hemos terminado, no pensé que contaras eso como anécdota para la entrevista, cocinero-san-

Bueno, era mejor que contar como después de juntar a ese par de idiotas, Luffy había cumplido su promesa de conseguirle una cena junto a la hermosa conductora Boa Hanckok en la cual fue rechazado de tajo.

Incluso terminando por darle ánimos por estar enamorada de un chico que salía con otro chico.

Luffy se encontraba tomando las fotos correspondientes a la noticia acompañado del abogado. Incluso ahora parecía que los papeles se había invertido, siendo el peliverde quien siempre se encontraba al lado del moreno. Aunque era más apropiado decir que se seguían mutuamente.

A Sanji le daba la impresión de que al verlos de ese modo, pareciera que el mundo era justamente como debería ser.

Y eso el tiempo lo había demostrado, puesto que ya habían visto más de un par de veranos juntos desde que el fotógrafo hubiese logrado terminar su dibujo.

-¡Woooow!- escuchó un grito entusiasmado entre los comensales del lugar-¡Es Luffy-sempai!- tanto Robin como Sanji había centrado su atención en el hombre de cabello alborotado y verde que miraba con total embelesamiento al fotógrafo –tengo que conocerlo- decía una y otra vez el hombre de rudas facciones y piercing en la nariz.

Sanji se sintió en alguna clase de deja vu invertido. ¿Qué tenía Luffy con los "cabeza de zacate"?

Antes de que cualquier cosa pasara, ofreció su mano a la bonita mujer frente a él –Creo que es mi turno de hacer las preguntas, ¿huirías de aquí conmigo?-

-¿Por un café?-

-A donde desees mientras sea contigo-

La morena sonrió complacida, aceptando la invitación.

Pasando por a un lado del posible fan del fotógrafo que no dejaba mirar al ojimarrón con cara de ensoñación, dio un chiflido captando la atención del par protagonista de su anterior relato –Ya voy a cerrar- anunció.

-Pero Sanji, no he terminado- que quejó el fotógrafo.

No lo pensó mucho, lo único que deseaba era salir de ese lugar y disfrutar de la dulce compañía de la hermosa mujer junto a él.

-Toma- lanzó las llaves – ustedes cierran-

Y sin más pendientes, salió casi danzando alrededor de la bonita publicista.

Pronto el lugar se vació, los clientes desaparecieron y fueron seguidos por el músico Brook y los dos ayudantes de Sanji, Franky y Usopp.

-¡Hasta luego!- se despidió el fotógrafo muy animado de los dos hombres. No faltaba mucho para que terminara su faena más no contaba con que le sería impuesto un pequeño receso.

Apenas las luces fueron apagadas por los últimos en salir, y la puerta principal fuera cerrada, Luffy había comenzado la revisión de la sesión, buscando errores o buscando la necesidad de repetir una que otra toma.

Zoro se acercó sigilosamente al ensimismado moreno, quitándole la cámara de las manos y jalándola, atrayendo así al ojimarrón gracias al cordón que unía el artefacto con su cuello. Luffy rio por lo bajo, dejando que el abogado le despojara de su herramienta de trabajo.

-Yo sé cómo podemos usar esto de forma más benéfica- susurró insinuante con su ronca voz, para ahora calzársela él mismo.

Sus manos se enredaron en la estrecha cintura del moreno y empujándole, le obligó caminar en retroceso hasta lograr acorralarlo contra la barra de bebidas. Su boca ansiosa paseo por el cuello ajeno, atacando ferozmente toda la nívea piel de esa zona.

-No deberíamos hacerlo aquí, Zoro- dicho esto, sus brazos se enlazaron alrededor del cuello del aludido. Su intención no era exactamente detenerlo. Cerró los ojos sintiendo el electrizante contacto, enredando sus dedos sobre las verdes y sedosas hebras para después tirar de ellas ligeramente.

Zoro dejó vagar sus manos por los costados de Luffy, tanteando todo el recorrido por sobre la ropa, llegando hasta los muslos de donde, afianzando con fuerza, elevó al moreno hasta posicionarlo sobre la barra.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó divertido el moreno al observar como el peliverde tomaba distancia y le sacaba una fotografía.

-Tomo la fotografía del antes- abriéndose camino entre la piernas de Luffy, pegó su cuerpo al contrario, desabotonando la camisa es rápidos movimientos. Sus manos no podían estar quietas, todo su cuerpo exigía el contrario, por ello, una vez ese firme y medianamente marcado pecho estuvo libre de toda tela, sus labios se encargaron de devorarle.

-Zoro…- llamó el moreno, aferrándose a los hombros frente a él. Sus pezones eran oprimidos con fuerza, uno atendido por la húmedad dentro de la boca del ojiverde quien succionaba deliciosamente y otro oprimido entre los dedos. Sus piernas se enredaron en las caderas de Zoro, atrayéndole y friccionando sus entrepiernas que comenzaban a despertar.

Su lengua comenzó un recorrido en declive, desde el pecho hasta el ombligo de Luffy, catando cada centímetro. Apenas y atendió aquel agujerito donde exploró con su lengua puesto que su interés real estaba más abajo. Sus manos retiraron el cinto del fotógrafo y ávidas, se abrieron paso entre todos los obstáculos para poder liberar el palpitante miembro del moreno. Su lengua no se hizo esperar, y lamiendo toda la extensión de Luffy comenzó a humedecer esa zona antes de engullirla por completo.

Sus movimientos eran rápidos, provocando en demasía al moreno que no dejaba de suspirar, incluso había soltado su agarre de los hombros del abogado, para poder inclinarse hacia atrás, deteniéndose de la barra y obteniendo una mejor vista de las acciones del peliverde.

El trabajo de Zoro sobre él era enloquecedor, más cuando este agregó suaves caricias en sus testículos. No podía suportar mucho de esa manera y así lo hacían saber sus jadeos. La boca del abogado era tan cálida, húmeda y experta, apretando con maestría su sexo entre sus labios.

-Zoro, me vengo- anunció expulsando toda sus semilla dentro de la boca de Zoro, a quien vio limpiar los estragos de su hombría dando deliciosos lengüetazos para después relamerse los labios.

-El intermedio- la sonrisa libidinosa del peliverde le hizo sonreír negando con la cabeza, viendo otro flashazo dirigido hacía él.

Luffy estiró los brazos atrayendo de la nuca al hombre de los ojos verdes, adentrando su lengua en la cavidad contraria para degustar cada recoveco en ella. Una guerra por obtener mayor territorio se desató, y mientras luchaba por ser el vencedor, se bajó de la barra, abriendo desesperadamente el pantalón del abogado.

-Quiero a Zoro ya- exigió dándose vuelta, bajándose el pantalón de un tirón e inclinándose hacía el frente, exponiéndose ante la atenta mirada esmeralda.

Un nuevo flash erradicó por unos segundos la oscuridad en la que se encontraban antes de que el abogado se acercara a esa apiñonada piel que tanto le llamaba. Lamió sin reparos toda la espalda del moreno y metiendo tres de sus dedos en la boca ajena, jaló hacia atrás el brazo izquierdo de Luffy preparándose para lo que se avecinaba.

Sus dedos hurguetearon en esa guarida, jugueteando con la lengua habitante en ella quien se encargaba de humedecerles como era debido. Cuando el objetivo se había cumplido, Zoro dejó un caminito luminoso por toda la columna del moreno, pasando suavemente sus dedos mojados, acción que crispó desde los pies hasta la nuca le piel del fotógrafo.

Sin miramiento alguno, el peliverde introdujo dos dígitos en la entrada de Luffy, removiéndolos en forma circular. Apenas unos segundos pasaron cuando se les sumo el tercero, cambiado el movimiento por uno de entrada y salida que al ojimarrón desquiciaba. Por último, para estar completamente seguro de haberle preparado bien, estiro sus dedos, separándoles lo más posible uno de otro en el interior de Luffy obteniendo sonoros gemidos como respuesta.

Reemplazando sus dedos por la punta de su sexo situada justo en la entrada, la restregó ligeramente por todo el contorno antes dar un ligero empujón, adentrándose.

Los suspiros ahogados y jadeos eran un aliciente a continuar.

Luffy sintió el tirón de su brazo estirado hacia atrás, siendo atraído así por el peliverde quien de una estocada se había adentrado completamente dentro de sí.

Dando un lapso de tiempo para que el cuerpo de luffy aceptara la intromisión, el vaivén comenzó. Las arremetidas de Zoro eran fuertes, precisas mientras que los jalones del brazo del fotógrafo ayudaban a la profundidad, siento esto la combinación exacta para derretir al moreno.

Pronto, su propia necesidad clamó por atención y con su brazo libre comenzó a masturbarse. Las embestidas se volvieron más frenéticas y el primero en llegar al climax fue fotógrafo a quien las piernas ya le flaqueaban.

Zoro sostuvo al moreno entre la barra y su cuerpo, asaltándole un par de veces más antes de terminar dentro del fotógrafo.

Ambos se dejaron tumbar sobre la loseta del lugar, totalmente agitados. Cuando la respiración del peliverde se controló un poco, tomo un par de fotos más al moreno.

-Y aquí está, el después- encontrando el botón que mostraba la galería, observó orgulloso una a una las capturas hechas por él.

-Yo debería ser quien te tome fotos a ti- renegó el moreno.

-Yo soy mejor fotógrafo que tú- comentó el vanidoso abogado, repasando todas las fotos que hubiese tomado por segunda ocasión.

Luffy se acomodó junto al peliverde, pegándose lo más posible y arrebatándole la cámara a Zoro, tomó la última fotografía de la noche al estirar su mano y apuntar el objetivo hacía el mismo.

-Esta me gusta más- sus risotadas resonaron por todo el desierto local, mostrándole a su acompañante el resultado donde ambos aparecían.

Al final, Luffy había conseguido varios dibujos, cientos de fotografías e infinidad de momentos junto a Zoro. Mucho más de lo que jamás hubiese imaginado.

Definitivamente él había ganado el último desafío, el de conseguir obtener un espacio en el corazón de Zoro.

**Finito.**

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

Comentarios, quejas, sugerencias serán bien recibidos. Ayuden a esta loca ZoLu fan a mejorar con sus buenos consejos, ¡muaks!

Fin del 4t0 reto pro'ZoLu.

32


End file.
